From the Cats Perspective
by AliceInBloom
Summary: She came and she saw his world through his beloved cats eyes. Oh, and she spoke with him quite often from furry lips. Kay and Leroux verse
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I had a fiction up here before but all it seemed to get was a bunch of hate! So, heres another attempt at a fiction for here. If it's good enough, please tell me and I will keep writing! And, if anyone can spot mistakes and such I will fix them. **

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own anything that ivolves Erik, that belongs to Leroux! And Kay I would assume... I do however, own Ayesha's perspective, and when I name her 'human' part as well. **

--------------------------------

He pets my back with those magical fingers. Spidery long they are. So good feeling.... Purring, a motar-y sound that comes from deep within my throat I jump from the table to his lap. His legs are thing, odd feeling beneath my paws but I could care less as his fingers keep stroking the top of my body. Good gawds! No wonder my cat back at home bothers me to scratch her back! Eyes heavy, I mewl as he stops.

"Oh, my Ayesha, Erik is not a happy man...."

Oh here he goes again. Ever since Christine has come into his life all he ever does is talk of the thin, doe eyes woman. I can't say I like what she's doing to him but the way his eyes always seem to light up, dance, in her presence I can't do anything. Well, ok, I make the girl so utterly jealous on purpose at times. It makes a grin come to my face when I see her eyes burn with that emotion.

I seemed to of dozed off a bit because I am lifted and then replaced onto the over-sized, plush chair. Blinking lazily I look up at my physcotic hero in lazy curiosity. He is about to go retreive his precious Christine. Really, what does he see in that girl? She's a nitwit. Though recently I've seen that she's been getting quite grown up. Now, I can't say that I've grown myself since I've been in position. Oh no! I've only been like this for a few weeks.

How so? Well, let's just say that tricky fat, balding magicians are to blame! It all happened so fast that I do not know on what happened, but quite frankly it feels much too bothersome to look into. I've had a beautiful time here with my Erik and his music.... Oh! My heart, how thee aches when he plays his heart on the keys! If I had tear ducts I would cry. Instead I give out a pitiful, howling mewl that makes Erik stop (once in awhile).

Oh. They're back. I watch with those giant blue eye of mine. But scampering from my place upon the chair I rub up against Erik's legs. He looks down for a moment before staring back at his precious obsession. It's so sad to know she will love him, but she will be so much more frightened of him to even try to stay with him. Blinking lazily, I then glare at Elizabeth as she attempts to pet me again. No! Filthy hands of a girl with only a voice! Hisssing, bavk arching, teeth gleaming I scitter off to the organ room.

An hour later Erik is saying in a booming voice; "Christine! Higher! Higher for me my angel!"

I wish to puke. But I don't seeing as how I have a very generous portion of tuna in my face. (He gave it to me as the twit was attempting an aria.) Soon the lesson is over and he is sitting there with a dazed look upon his mishapened face. Ugh, its so odd to look at him. His face is more like a skull, no nose and think lips that barely cover his teeth, skin a sickly yellow. But its his eyes that make one stop for sure. A natural amber colour, they glow like a fireflies. Silkily mvoing from my spot I rub up against his legs once more. He reached down and pulls me to his chest.

Those fingers start their magic again. Purring, I close my eyes and just lay within his grasp.

"She puts me in so much pain my little lady... All I feel is pain after she is gone! Oh but she fuels my music!" I feel a wettness then. He is an emotional man, but only when alone with me. Anf usually then it's only with his music or how he holds me now. "She is my muse! How that voice..." A shudder runs through his thin frame. Reaching up I nuzzle his face with my own. "Oh Ayesha... My little lady."

Oh Erik, my heart aches for you but you must get away from her before you are ruined! And then he's staring at me like I've just done something extroidenary.

"Ayesha? Are Erik's ears decieving him? Have you spoken to Erik just now?"

"I don't believe I have Erik, I'm a cat you fool!" And now I'm silient. Alright... Something is deffinately off here. "Okay... This is odd, are you really understanding me?" Blinking, I look at his astonished face.

He holds me at arms length. "Ayesha! Ayesha has spoken to Erik! He is astounded!" He stands suddenly, I am thrust to his chest. His chest rumbles with a animalistic growl. "Erik will kill who ever is in his lair!" Punjab in hand.

Hmmm.... Confusion is setting within the both of us. I can feel it. But Erik is aggitated and starts to search his home with me in his grasp. His long fingers are tense but gentle. Should I speak again? I don't know whether or not if I should. It could be fatal to us both. Then again... I could dissuade him to give up on Christine! No... Bad plan. Mewling again, Erik sits down again with a sigh. He's so exhausted but I know he will not sleep.

And yet I do, my eyes heavy as I'm set within the oversized pillow that has been claimed my bed. Odd how after two weeks of staying here I can suddenly talk.

There must be some magic afoot! Old bald men must be doing it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm glad some of you have enjoyed this :3 And yes, I'm aware that my grammar isn't the best but I try. **

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing except for Ayesha's thoughts. And the girl that will quickly be making an entrance. **

-------------

He has stayed on his organ for almost two days now. I know, its a record on his part. But... I'm worried. The music is angry, heartbreaking. And I feel as if real tears came from my eyes at some point. Erik is exhausted though when he collapses within his traditional chair. I stare up at him as he stares at his mask. Its so odd seeing him this weak looking. So pitiful it is... Mewling, padding up and putting my paws on his knee I look up with a curiosity a cat is known to have.

He looks through the masks eyes towards myself. Tilting my head, I close my eyes and stretch my head up towards the mask. Instantly, he is petting me, then picking me up, holding me close. He isn't crying but I feel his sadness and fear. Its scary to know that I can actually feel it. I always thought that it was an old wives tale, but here I was rubbing my face up against his own and feeling some of his emotion.

Erik, after a few minutes, puts me down. He then comes back after a moment with a needle and a bottle. Blinking, I was in fascinated horror as he injects himself with some sort of drug. Sighing softly he leans back. Arms slowly go over the sides of the arms, legs sprawl out.

Erik is high.

And I don't like it. The way his eyes glaze over, muscles relax. Its something I know he does but when he does its a strange thing to behold. I mean... Everything about him changes. He relaxes. Oh... Woah! He's asleep. Hopefully he will sleep until the clock strikes nine tomorrow morning. For its one o'clock now. I also hopes he eats.

He'll need his strength when Christine comes over again.

--------------

He swore he saw an angel last night at his feet. Wide blue eyes and short black hair. Her features had been rather plain, but it had been the eyes that had drawn him in. They had been crying. Though her face had plenty of colour in it, cheeks red and eyes puffy.

"Everything will be fine....," a sigh came from her lips. Her voice wasn't too feminine but it was feminine enough to sound soft and jingley. "But I can't say it will be a fairytale for you. Your hearts going to break so badly Erik."

But when his eyes had focused, his precious Ayesha had been laying on his lap, purring away like usual. Blinking and looking down he had picked her up, looked at her yawning face... and almost dropped her. The angel had had the same eyes as his beloved feline. Ayesha yawned again, wiggled, yowled in an annoyed manner. Setting her down he then began to rub his eyes.

He had sworn he had seen his beloved Ayesha in a human form. Or had he just been dreaming? He must of been since his dreams were usually nightmares or even semi-pleasant ones with Christine. Not girls with wide blue eyes that shed tears and short black hair.

Ayesha's loud pained meow brought him out of his reverie.

---------

How had this happened?! I'm not quite sure but it happened and it was bloody painful. A glass vase had been broken earlier I suppose... And now my paw was bleeding profusely. An odd whimper comes from my throat. I've never heard a cat whimper but that seemed to be pretty right.

Erik is by my side then. He's swooping me up with those spidery hands, he's dousing my paw with liqour, I'm growling and lashing and biting... But he's keeping me in a strangle hold as he's cleaning my paw. And then the pain stops and he's putting a gauze on my paw. Soon I feel a pinch in my skin as well. Blinking, suddenly slumping on the table, Erik picks me up and lays me on my large pillow.

"You will feel pain soon my little lady," he strokes my back rythmically. "But all will be worth it when you heal."

Closing my eyes I go off into a darkness I do not like. It is blank, consuming--- and then nothing at all.

--------

I wake up with the urge to go to my giant little box. Which is litterly just a few steps away. And when I attempt to stand I'm flat on my face. One, two, three--- Oomph!

Damn it. I can't walk and gah! My paw. Why does it ache and burn so much? Looking down I notice that a new piece of gauze has been put upon it. Erik comes in during that moment. He looks a tad shaken up, but stoic. He picks me up and then puts me in my box.

I am relieved. I am then picked up again, puts me near a bowl full of tuna and then I start to scarf it down.

"Good girl," he says quietly. "I am sorry my fit has caused you pain my little lady."

Ah yes. Now I remember what happened. The glass from the fancy vase he decided to own for some reason. Bloody fits of his. Mrowling lightly I limp my way back to my bed. I had eaten half the tuna.

Erik seems to follow with his eyes before goin off to his organ.

Again, I wonder why his music is always so.... emotional.

Because this time, its a confused tune.

And this one can't say whether or not she can understand that emotion from beautiful music.


End file.
